


Let You Love Me

by vsnow



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aberforth being Aberforth, Barn, Character Analysis, Coming Out, Communication, Demisexual Albus, Drinking, Embarrassing Situation, Emotion Focused, First Time, Getting to Know Each Other, Implied Past Trauma, M/M, Making Love, Sensitive or Manipulative Gellert, Touching, heavy kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:51:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vsnow/pseuds/vsnow
Summary: The two had grown very close in such a short time. The usually private Albus seemed very willing to share so much of himself, his hopes and fears. Still, there was much that Gellert wished to learn about his new friend. One topic in particular intrigued Gellert, and he couldn't help but wonder if Albus was even truly aware of that part of himself.





	1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_ ** _I do not own Harry Potter or Fantastic Beasts, that belongs to J.K. Rowling. The story title was taken from a Rita Ora song of the same name. The song plays no role in the actual story._

 **_A/N:_ ** _This is my first true “M” rated fic. I welcome any kind of feedback! It’s a one-shot but also open-ended. If I was to carry on with a second chapter the rating may change to “Explicit” or unrated for safety. Let me know what you think and if I should continue._

_I hope your Holidays were happy ones and that you have a wonderful New Year!_

* * *

 

Albus sat on the floor, holding a book in his lap. His back was pressed against Gellert’s modest bed, it shook to an unheard tune.

Gellert was lying across the bed on his back. One leg planted firmly on the bed as the other was crossed to rest atop it, his foot bouncing rhythmically.

Albus could almost hear the melody his friend’s body made. He tried to continue reading the chapter he had found regarding the resurrection stone.

But it was difficult to concentrate.

He was thinking of many things. Gellert dreamed of searching for the hallows, starting a campaign, gaining support for the cause, starting a whole new world…

And Albus, the co-founder of these plans, was ready to leave. In fact, he wanted nothing more. Somehow he felt that if they would succeed all his dreams would come true.

But there was still something holding him back.

Albus was a firm believer that education was the key to making one’s life better… making the world better. He could not deny that to his brother.

Aberforth had to return to Hogwarts by the end of summer.  That would leave Ariana very much alone. He did not indulge himself with any sort of delusions that she could come with them. On the other hand, Gellert was more than happy to have her join them.

_‘She will soften people’s hearts. She is tangible proof as to what these laws are doing to wizards and witches everywhere. But do not get me wrong, my friend, that is not the only reason I should want her to join us. With us she will be the safest. I promise to protect her as though she were my own sister.’_

Albus remembered Gellert’s tempting words.

Could he have it both?

“How long have you been studying that page.” His friend finally spoke, rolling over to turn on his belly.

Albus was broken out of his trance. He began to flip the page, but instead slowly put the book down, “Far too long.” He sighed, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands. The handwritten books he had been reading as of late had stained his fingertips.

“Would you like a drink?” Gellert asked, “I have not yet visited an English pub.”

Albus thought for a moment. He did not particularly enjoy alcohol, but a bit of cold butterbeer would be nice. “Yes, lets.”

~*~

“How can you not be feeling it?” Albus’s eyes were wide as he watched his friend take yet another shot of clear liquid, “Is it water?” Perhaps his friend just wanted to seem tough.

“You caught me.” Gellert smiled innocently, “Indeed it is.”

Skeptically, Albus brought the empty glass to his nose. The strong sent caused him to momentarily loose his breath.

“The word ‘vodka’ comes from the word ‘water’.” Gellert informed, “And for good reason. The spirit is similar to water.”

“Not to me.” Albus shook his head, still feeling his nose burn, “I would much rather be served actual goblin piss instead of Polyjuice Potion than have a shot of that.”

It was now Gellert’s turn to scrunch up his nose in disgust, but it was quickly replaced by laughter.

Albus couldn’t help but join in. He took another large sip of his butterbeer, finishing it all. As though she could sense it, a witch came over to the table. Against his better judgement Albus wished to be adventures and try something new. Mead. He knew it was made from honey, so how bad could it be?

The eldest Dumbledore was already beginning to feel the effect the week beverage was having on him. With warm cheeks, he wondered if Gellert could tell. Albus found himself marveling at how his friend seemed so unaffected by his several shots, “You’ve only just turned of age.” He commented, however also taking notice that the further the evening progressed the more Gellert’s accent began to show itself. Albus wondered if Gellert had been actively trying to suppress it. He suddenly remembered that he had never asked Gellert where he spent his early youth. Gellert seemed reluctant to speak of his childhood.

But before Albus could think on the topic further, Gellert responded, “Durmstrang does not have the best reputation you know.” And with a single shrug added, “I would suspect that mixed with the differences in culture. You know, England has been an interesting place to visit. For instance your complete love of tea. I had thought it to be a rumor but it is true.”

“You prefer Coffee.” Albus assumed.

“Do not get me wrong, I also like tea.” Gellert assured, “But not as much as I love coffee.” He smiled widely as though just thinking about it was enough to wake up his soul.

“It makes my heart race.” The other had to confess. He had no clue that such a simple statement would lead the conversation down a very different path.

“What else makes your heart race?”

“E- excuse me?” Albus now wished the witch would return with his drink. Gellert seemed genuinely interested. It made Albus unable to think of things that would make ‘his heart race’ aside from the present situation.

Luckily Gellert spoke, trying to clarify, “We are drinking, I want to talk about what boys our age do for a change.”

This did not help Albus either, “And what is that?” He waited for Gellert’s enlightenment.

“How am I supposed to know.”

They both looked to each other with blank faces. As though looking into a mirror, both boys lips began to curl into a smile. They tried to hold back their laughter, but seeing the other’s face they knew it was impossible.

Albus shook his head, trying to control himself, “Elphias and I talked of school and quidditch mostly. So maybe we c-”

“Women, perhaps?” Gellert offered, cutting him off.

Albus swallowed hard. This time, luckily, the witch had returned with his mead. “Thank you.” It broke the conversation for a moment, allowing him to catch his thoughts. He had always hated these conversations when in school. Teenagers and hormones. It was something that Albus had never quite understood. If he had to explain, he would say that he was most attracted to intellect and charisma. And though he was able to recognize a person’s attractiveness, he never found himself lusting over it as his peers had. That was until recently. Intellect, charisma and attractiveness sat before him. It was a feeling he was unable to ignore, “What about them?” He finally asked when the witch left.

Gellert laughed, “Well for starters what kind of women do you like?”

“Me?” His voice cracked conspicuously, as though he was going through puberty all over again. He overcompensated by taking a sip of the mead, pretending he had a tickle in his throat, “You know… attractive ones.” He did not want to lie, and so he added, “Brains are also very important.”

“Attractive how?” Gellert leaned in, resting his head on his hands.

Albus took the gesture to mean that Gellert was interested in this girl talk. In reality, the other boy was reading him like a book. His suspicion since their meeting being slowly confirmed. Gellert only wondered what Albus would share with him.

Albus took a deep breath. How hard could this be? He had heard Elphias speak with others on the subject many time, “Well to start. Nice hair. Um, a-“ Albus searched for the words, “And eyes. I should want a woman who’s eyes felt like they were drawing me in.” He felt himself begin to get lost in Gellert’s own. Albus’s eyes wandered, “A strong chin.” Further and further down, “Nice build, slender but tough.” He was now completely lost. His eyes had wandered down his friend’s body shamelessly, watching his chest rise and fall.

“I see.” Gellert tried to hide his amusement, “Would she be a powerful witch, this dream girl of yours?”

The question forced Albus back to reality, as he remembered himself, “Ample bosom!” He quickly added a little too loudly, but not so loud to stand out in the already noisy bar.

Gellert leaned back slightly, blinking with surprise at the other’s volume. In the short time they had known one another, Albus had openly shared many things with him. But the blond had noted Albus’ secretive nature, that the other was prone to embarrassment with almost anyone else they had come into contact with. Conversations Gellert had witnessed tended to be very factual, like skimming a rock on the surface of the water. It was a rarity that anyone aside from Gellert, and he assumed Albus’ siblings, got to see this side of him. And in public no less.  

Gellert saw his companion’s cheeks grow red as a tomato. He knew the boy just wanted to shrink himself to the size of a pebble. And he knew he was partly to blame for the other’s current state.

“You wouldn’t mind if I came closer, would you?”

Albus shook his head ‘no’, taking the mead almost as a shot. It was fowl tasting, worse he suspected than Gellert’s “water” would taste.

Gellert slid over. Side by side he turned his body to Albus’, whispering in his ear, making sure his lips brushed up against it. “Come with me.” He whispered, his hot breath making the skin beneath it tingle.

And in that moment Albus felt as though his heart may explode. It was a similar feeling coffee gave him, but with an added sensation he did not wish to think about.

Gellert pulled away only slightly and they stayed that way for some time. Albus felt the alcohol on his own breath as he finally exhaled. He blamed it for the reason he had initially taken Gellert’s words and built a fantasy around them.

Albus finally broke eye contact, “Where are we going?” He reached for his money only to find payment already on the table. He wondered when Gellert had managed such a feat, “Thank you.”

“It’s the least I could do, you indulged me despite this not being your element.” Gellert stood, offering a hand out to his friend.

Albus’s question went unanswered and in truth he had already forgotten. Instead he took the hand that was offered to him gladly.  

And they left, walking hand and hand through the street. He had often seen girls do this, but boys did not seem to. _I wonder why?_ It was a nice feeling, and to Albus it seemed like the most normal thing. He wondered if this was something Gellert was accustomed to from his school days. _Perhaps another cultural difference?_  Albus looked to the other, finding him to be smiling to himself.

And suddenly he remembered, “Where are we going?”

“Where would you like to go?” Gellert stopped. The two turned to face one another. They were standing not too far from the town center now. Shops and stands had already closed around them. There were sure to be cafes and restaurants still open at this hour as people still leisurely roamed about, enjoying the cooler night air. Albus could not remember the last time he was out so late and for no particular purpose.

“Nowhere in particular.” Albus said honestly, a bit taken back as Gellert began to chuckle at him.

“You misunderstand, perhaps that is my fault.” Gellert tried again, “You have spoken to me already of the places you would like to go. We have dreams of leaving this place. In this moment we can do it. We can go anywhere in the world.”

“I can’t.” His responsibility was greatly sobering.                   

“It is still early, we can be back before morning.”

Even that was too long, “I can’t.” Albus repeated sadly. He knew the little freedom the night would bring him would be nothing in comparison to the ammunition it would give Aberforth. A wonderful night, and it would surely be wonderful, would be shot at him as a weapon for the rest of the summer. Perhaps the rest of his life.

Gellert could see all of this reflected in blue eyes, “What do you want?” He almost felt desperate as he asked. “Just name it. I would give you the world on a silver tray if you asked for it.”

“A bold statement.” Albus couldn’t help but let a laugh slip thought his lips. He thought back to their conversation at the bar. There was one thing he found he wanted more than anything in this moment. “There is no way you could-”

“Tell me.” Gellert ordered, his face held a serious he usually reserved for when they were making plans together, “I cannot know unless you speak. Unless you don't even know yourself.”

“I know what I want.” Albus assured, a little offended by the comment, “I want the hallows, every last one of them. I want Ariana to be free from sickness.” And like a damn had broken, his desires continued to flow, “I want Aberforth to listen to me and take his studies seriously. I want mother to return, fully return to us. I want to break my father out of prison. I want no responsibility over them so that I can leave this place. I want to make a name for myself. I want to be a great and powerful wizard that students will read about. I want to clear my family name one success at a time. I want to join you in our quest. I want you to need me. I want you … for you too…” He stopped his rambling now, out of breath.

“I do.” Gellert stepped forward, placing a comforting hand on the man in front of him, “This is as much your revolution as it is mine. It is because of your conviction that makes me work ten times harder. What they did to your family, to you…I would destroy all muggles for that crime alone. And they have many many crimes to atone for.” What had been written into history had been part of his initial motivation, but it no longer drove him as much as the revenge for the one he had grown to care for so... unexpectedly.

Albus shook his head, Gellert did not understand.

He knew it was wrong to steal something so precious, knew others could possibly see, knew such a confession could interfere with their friendship and plans. He felt as though he was den lille havfrue from the novella he had read from the muggle author Hans Christian Andersen, jinxed to be unable to speak.

Instead Albus closed the gap between their bodies.

It was a quick and misplaced kiss that barely landed on Gellert’s lips.

Albus pulled away, eyes never faltering from wide heterochrome ones, “You understand?” The words sounded almost challenging, as though he was sure the act would drive the blond away.

And, of course, Gellert already had. How could he not understand.

Gellert had always been drawn to power. He had had his fill of being feeling out of control in his youth. So from the moment he learned that he could take life, magic and others and use them just as he was used in his youth…he took the opportunities gladly.

It was no different with Albus.

From the moment his Aunt had told him the stories of the lonely boy’s accomplishments, Gellert had already begun devising a plan. He would make sure they would fall fast friends. But upon their meeting, he quickly realized, in Albus he felt a kindred spirit. As they spoke together Gellert become more and more entranced by the other boy. He was in awe that there could be someone so much his equal in every way, enough so that even their differences complemented one another. Together they were truly unstoppable. The thoughts of the two of them, together and carrying out their plans, was a particularly powerful aphrodisiac. It had almost become an obsession, Albus representing all he desired, the better parts of life and talents that he did not already have. He would not let anyone take that away from him.

Gellert reached out, touching the other’s arm. They disappeared from the street, reappearing in a nearby ally.

“If you believe I do not understand.” He held his arms out at his sides, as though welcoming an embrace, “Then make me.”

At first Albus did not move. He ran the words over and over in his head, trying his hardest to objectively interpret the meaning.

It made Gellert impatient.

Albus felt himself fall forward, it was as though he had been pushed by unseen hands. It was the push he needed.

Gellert felt himself be pushed back up against the wall of a stone building. Albus’s lips finding his with great ease this time. The blond wasted no time opening his mouth slightly, easily sliding it into the other’s mouth.

The new sensation was strange at first, but Albus welcomed it gladly as he did the other’s wandering hands. He shivered slightly as they firmly grasped his lower back, pulling him closer.

And though they had not left Godric’s Hollow Albus felt as though he could be a million miles away.

Gellert moved downward with his kisses, finding his way to the other’s neck. He listened to the other’s breaths, like a hound listens for a rabbit, any slight noise to alert him.

Albus turned his head, drawing it closer to the other man, allowing him more room to roam. He tried his hardest to stay still and steady his breathing, but with each passing moment it was becoming more and more difficult. Until, a moan slips from his lips. But Albus was no longer of the mind to care, instead instinctively catching his fingers in the thick flaxen hair. Gellert’s kisses were much more than he could have imagine.

Gellert continued, driven by every whimper and sharp breath, secretly wishing his attention would leave a mark. He wished for others to see it, for Aberforth to see it. He wanted to make it clear to anyone where Albus’ loyalties lie, who he belonged to.

Albus pulled away slightly as though to silence these possessive thoughts, as if to remind the other that they belonged to each other and that Gellert would also fall by his hand. He pushed Gellert’s legs apart with his knee, grinding himself against the other man as he captured parted lips.

That was when-

Voices echoed through the alleyway. It sounded close enough to make Albus jump, pulling away from the kiss to glance in the direction of the main street.

A group of people had simply passed by. But it had been startling enough to remind Albus where they were.

“We are shielded.”

Gellert said between breaths, surprised the usually perceptive man had not yet noticed the spell. Finally blue eyes turned their attention back to him, they held disappointment within them.

“Would you like to stop?”

Albus nodded weakly.  

Gellert offered him a smile, “Come on then. We will get you home.” He easily slid from the other’s arms. Albus was struck by the sudden cold of the summer night air. His hand reached out to catch the other’s as it moved away. He wasn’t willing to let Gellert go, not yet… perhaps not ever.

“I don’t want to go home. ” Albus no longer cared about any grief he would receive in the morning. Mirroring Gellert’s earlier actions, he brought his lips close to a flushed ear. He tried his hardest to convey all he wished within the whispered words, “Come with me?”  


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N:_ ** _Thank you for the interest in this story. I got a really stressful email yesterday. Luckily that meant that I was up for a very long time writing! I am happy with how this second chapter came out. No clue how to continue, so it will be left as this for now. It is oddly difficult for me to write pure “M” rated stories. But it was interesting to try! I do not think it is enough to now be labeled “explicit” (though it is definitely more intense than the last chapter). Hopefully it fulfills your expectations but also tugs at your heart (in a good way)._

* * *

 

“I don’t want to go home. ” Albus no longer cared about any grief he would receive in the morning. Mirroring Gellert’s earlier actions, he brought his lips close to a flushed ear. He tried his hardest to convey all he wished within the whispered words, “Come with me?” 

Gellert nodded, immediately removing the barrier which surrounded them.

It released them fully unto the outside world. Albus, not letting go of the hand in his, lead Gellert along.  In truth, he did not know where he was going. In his mind he thought of all they could get up to, and not just for this night. For the rest of their days.

Albus vividly imagined the grand new world they would create, the two of them leading side by side almost as kings. It would be a world where no one would worry for anything. Magic would fill every inch of every road in every town and country. There would be no such thing as a ‘wizard-safe’ location. Everywhere would be safe. This was not to mention all of the other things they could work to change.

“So serious.” Gellert observed, he had been watching the other’s face change with every passing thought.

“I was just thinking of the future.” Albus spoke with conviction, “How grand it will be when wizards rule the world.”

“Though I am glad to see you so passionate.” Gellert wondered, “Why are we headed in the direction of your home?” He questioned his memory, sure Albus had said he did not wish to return there.

And it was correct. Albus had simply been walking without thinking or perhaps because he had been thinking too much.

That was when an idea stuck him…

The barn.

It did not take too long to reach the structure. The doors creaked tellingly upon entering, it caused a cry of annoyance from some of the goats.

Albus lit a lamp with an easy flick of his wrist, finally letting go of Gellert’s hand.

And in that familiar space, Albus found that he could not bring himself to look at Gellert. Not yet. It was as though the light would reveal to him something he did not wish to see.

He knew the destination he wished to reach, but the path was still so unfamiliar.

Albus heard steps behind him in the form of the sharp crunch of dry hay.

“Are you afraid?” Two arms wrapped around him, drawing the voice ever closer, “It’s ok to have second thoughts.”

“I am not afraid.” Albus knew.

Gellert squeezed tighter, “Good.” He said, though he had heard something within those words, some sort of hesitation. This man in his arms was not the same as the one who had so eagerly pushed him against a wall in public not an hour earlier.

Gellert looked around.

The barn did not hold much, items to tend to the goats, a bicycle-

 Gellert took note. Perhaps they could ride together someday soon.

-and a ladder, “Where does that lead?” He asked.

“To a storage loft.” Albus informed.

The blond ascending the ladder with what appeared to be a newfound curiosity.

Albus saw flakes of dust dance though the air as the other walked above. It appeared to almost be snowing. He sneezed

“Na zdrowie.”

A distant voice answered from above.

Albus decided to follow the other up the stairs to escape the dust. Walk up the ladder he found himself met with an interesting sight. A blanket was placed atop some left over hay from the winter to make a makeshift bed of sorts. Gellert sat upon it proudly, as though he owned it, as though the very barn was his. He patted at the space next to him “Join me?”

Albus did, and as he sat Gellert lie back, closing his eyes.

The true owner of the barn felt so at ease, he took a deep breath and joined the other to lie upon the comfortable creation.

“It’s not too bad here.” Gellert noted, speaking more of the village than the bed, “I think that when our work is done we should come back to this place.”

Albus could almost laugh, “Why?” He asked sarcastically, hatred for the area not at all veiled.

“We met here.” Gellert stated as though it was the most obvious thing, a bit of hurt in his voice.

And with this knowledge in mind, suddenly Godric’s Hollow did not seem all that bad.

“Gellert?” Albus asked, cautiously, “Where did you live?”

There was stillness for such a time that Albus was beginning to feel as though he had overstepped a boundary. Gellert had shared much with him. He had told Albus about his time at Durmstrang, and his travels. And though Albus had noticed an avoidance surrounding the topic of childhood, Gellert had never outwardly asked him not to question. And like always, it was what was restricted that always intrigued him most.

“I was living in Durmstrang, of course, I told you.” Gellert spoke of the memory, “I even told you the location, against my better judgement I might add. You promised to not speak of it.”

Albus knew the location of the other school was secret. That was not what he was asking, “I meant before. Where were you born? You’re family…” He prompted.

Mispatched eyes opened, without turning his head Gellert turned his gaze to the other man, “One question at a time.”

“Where were you born?"

“Nowhere.”

“Where did you live your life as a child”

“Everywhere.”

Albus took a deep breath. He would not hold it against his fri… lover for not wishing to speak topics he did not wish, but he did want honestly between them, “You could have just told me that you didn’t wish to speak of it.” He felt as though the other was playing a game with him.

“I was born in Poland.”

Albus was struck, he slowly turned to face the other more, “Poland?” He asked, there was no such country to his knowledge. But the name did sound familiar.

Gellert clarified, “I was born in Austria, I suppose you could also say. Though in the village I was born, in secret, we would not. We were Austrian but Polish in spirit. That was my mother’s home and mine as well.”

Albus now vaguely remembering the partitions from muggle history, “Your father did not share the same sentiment?” Albus gently questioned, hoping to not halt the conversation.  

“He enforced the occupation. My mother, and I by proxy, were but casualties. As his only son, he took me away when I was fairly young. I never saw them after that.” Gellert’s lips turned into a small smile, “My mother. As little as I now remember she was so very kind, stern but kind. She could have hated me, for surely I brought her much misery, but she did not. My grandparents…They always gave me the best sweets.”

Albus saw the reminiscent joy that lingered on the other’s face.

The blond turned to face the other, “You would have loved them Albus. The sweets, for sure, but also hopefully…” His voice trailed off as he remembered, such a meeting could never occur, “I tried to go back and visit after was expelled, but they were gone. All of them. I tried, but could not find them. It had already been so long.” There was a break. Albus wondered what he should say to comfort the man. What could he say or do? So Albus just listed as Gellert continued, “Now, to answer your question about my childhood. My father and I traveled as he followed work. I was left as soon as I was old enough to attend school. You have no idea the surprise and relief it was to receive an invitation to Durmstrang Institute.” Gellert looked furious as he spoke the following, “You see, by that time my father had gained a proper son, one not out of wedlock. A son that he could finally parade around without shame.”

“You have a sibling?” Albus was surprised by the fact.

“The water of the womb is of no concern to me.” Gellert shook his head, “I believe we create our family as we live our lives. Just as I promised you that I would protect your sister as my own. You see, I myself tried to suppress my magic.” He thought aloud, “I could have developed the same affliction as your sister if I had not finally rebelled as I did.”

What could have caused it? Albus wondered.

“Please do not think lesser of me.” Gellert said almost as though hearing the other’s thoughts, “I know I risk tarnishing your image of my character.”

“Do you enjoy the company of men?” Albus offered.

“You are confusing your confession with mine, my dear.” Gellert said, smiling at the brief levity.

Albus blushed, he had succeeded to bring a smile to the other, though he had hoped it would not be at his own expense.

With a deep, centering breath, Gellert confessed, “I am muggle born.”

Albus’s eyes went wide, but he tried his hardest not to seem surprised, “Your Aunt Bathilda-

“Also.” Gellert admitted, “Horrific isn’t it, that I should be born to muggles. Muggles capable of such atrocities. I am indeed their crimes incarnate.”

“That’s not true.” Albus leaned over, making sure the other could see his face. He was serious, “In fact, that is even more amazing that your Aunt and yourself have such powerful magic within you.” It made him momentarily rethink all he had internalized about muggles. Albus drew forward, placing a soft kiss upon pursed lips. “Do you not remember your own words surrounding your mother and grandparents? You are not something wicked Gellert.”

Gellert remembered a previous conversation between them, “Just as you had once told me that you fought against your own family name. To prove yourself. I too have something to prove. And so I have worked hard, as you have. I too have fought against my name. But not just that, because I have seen it, I want to make sure that no muggles hurt anyone again. I will make sure they do not touch another family like yours, mine. It is atonement for the crimes that have been passed down to me.”

Albus hushed him, “You cannot be to blame for your father’s crimes, for any muggles crimes. Only your own. I think your quest is noble, but please remember that not all muggles are evil. Not all muggle borns are cursed. That is why we will use only the force necessary to bridge the gap, to bring peace between the world, muggle and wizard. You cannot lose that vision.”

“And that is one of many reasons I need you by my side.” Gellert smiled, realizing just how much Albus balanced him. “Will you stay with me though it all?”

“Of course.” Albus assured franticly.

Gellert pulled his body upward, placing a deep kiss on chapped lips. He put his hand around the back of the other man’s neck, drawing him down.

When they finally broke away, Albus found himself straddling the other’s lap, “This is **our** revolution. I have already promised many times to be there until the end.” He ran fingers down the other’s buttoned vest, wondering, “Are my words not enough?”

Gellert tracked the movement of those blue eyes. There was something in them that he was not used to. Yes, of course, he could see the lust burn bright as fire, but there was also a warmth. A gentleness. A reverence with each and every movement. Ink stained fingers slowly worked to free every button they came in contact with, freeing them from their home. Albus took great care, feeling how the metal slip through the fabric. Every so often their eyes would meet, Albus wordlessly asking for permission to continue.

“What do you wish?” Gellert offered again for the second time that evening. If there was ever a person who could be his downfall, who could bring him to his knees-

Albus moved forward just enough so that their foreheads touched, so that Gellert would not be able to see how his face flushed so. As he breathed in the other, he found himself wishing for other parts of them to touch as well. But how could he ever manage to speak those words? Albus kissed his partner deeply, whatever flame that was sparked in him before was now burning brightly once more.

The raw emotion that Gellert had shared, the closeness that he felt in that moment, Albus desired to match it tenfold. Gellert had so graciously stripped himself away before him, secret by secret confession, so did Albus wish to strip away the clothing that still separated them.

Gellert eyed the bare neck before him, feeling saddened that he had nothing to show for his earlier work. He would have to try harder. He wasted no time before taking hold.

Albus felt the delightful pressure against his flesh. It was enough to make him grip tightly to the other’s loose shirt.

Gellert bucked his hips forward, already feeling Albus’s growing need against him. He adored every single shaking breath the other took, pulling away to appreciate the results of his diligent work. On Albus neck he could already see the start of something red begin to form, “Will this be your first with another?” He wondered.

“Is it so obvious?” The other felt a fleeting worry. Had he done something strange?

“No.” Gellert spoke honestly. His hands felt shaky as they trailed their way downward.

Something akin to a purr rose in Albus’s throat as he asked in return, “Have you?”

“Yes.” Gellert questioned his competency, “Does it not seem that way?”

“I have no understanding of what it should be like.” Albus reminded.

It was not reassuring.

“Though, I feel as though with any other I could not feel the same.” Deep red cheeks almost matched his hair as he spoke, “That I would never dream of-“

Gellert felt his own cheeks flush, it was a great prize to hear the other feel this way. He smirked, “I am glad to hear that seeing as we have only just begun.” With an experienced move, he rolled over the other, switching their positions, “As of late I’ve been having dreams too…or perhaps now, realized visions.”

“Of?” Albus asked, unsure if Gellert was truly referring to his seeing ability.

He had hoped the other would ask, “I think showing you would best explain.” He slid downward over the other’s still clothed body, taking every moment of his journey to memories the path.

Albus watched with interest, watched as the other unbound him, not fully comprehending what the other was doing until…

The warmth of a deep kiss surrounded him.

Albus threw his head back, placing a hand over mouth, worried of the noise. Gellert took the act as a personal challenge. He continued his doting attention. He wanted the other to cave, to give into his feelings. To not hold back anything from him. Eventually he felt his work pay off, Albus’s hands finally fell from his lips as he called his lover’s name.

Gellert stopped, looking up at the one who was now flushed not only from passion but now embarrassment. The blond licked his lips, letting the other know his gift was greatly appreciated, “Yes?” He asked.

“Please come here.”, Albus beckoned him upward, wrapping legs around his waist to keep him near, “I want to see your face. I want-“ He pawed at the side of Gellert’s pants, wishing them to be removed.

“You must let me go first.” Gellert couldn’t help but give a little laugh at the other’s urgency yet reluctance to let go of him, “If you do, I will give you whatever you desire.” And though Albus hated to part, he set the other free.

The blond removed the garments that so displeased his love, watching as the other removed his own. Gellert bit down on his lip hard as he watched the show.

And as always, they soon returned to each other. The feeling of their bare skin pressed together sent the two into a frensy, hands exploring almost as if by their own will. Foreign yet familiar, everything about Gellert’s body against his own, as though they had been together in another lifetime and would surely be for the rest of their lives. Of this Albus was sure. Gentle words of concern and love eagerly given from Gellert’s lips, almost as often as the kisses placed sporadically across his body. Every so often the blond would let slip a word Albus could not understand, be it from another tongue or Albus’s own lack of attention. The two continued toward their goal together, both desiring a closeness that seemed just out of reach. Even as Gellert moved inside of him, Albus begged for more, begging for a closeness that not even their bodies could fulfil. Deeper. Albus felt the other’s heartbeat so clearly, as though it was coming from his own body.

Albus belonged to no one. However, he felt a strange sense of certainty as he thought,

_There is nothing if not with him._

Their eyes met, and Albus saw …understanding.

The two, in that instant, bound by twin thoughts.

~*~

“Where were you?” Aberforth stood in the doorway, arms crossed, “You smell of goat.”

Albus froze, he had tried his best to walk through the house in the most nonchalant way. Taking a deep breath before addressing his brother, “How is Ariana?” He asked, changing the subject.

“She is still sleeping. Thank you for all your help last evening.” Aberforth said cynically, “So, where were you?” Albus had said he was going to do some research at Bathilda’s. And though it would not be uncommon for him to read the night away, Aberforth knew that Albus would never impose himself to spend the night.

“I went out drinking with Gellert.”

Aberforth chose not to focus on the uncharacteristic act of his innocent older brother going to a bar, he figured that was Gellert’s doing. Instead choosing to inquire, “And a goat?”

“Afterward I mistook the barn for our house and fell asleep.” It was only half a lie.

Aberforth’s eyes narrowed, he knew his brother well enough. “What is that?” He noted.

“What is what?” Albus questioned.

Aberforth touched his own neck.

Albus realized, pulling the top of this shirt together tightly, but it was far too late. He tried his hardest to explain, “I said we drank. We thought it would be a good idea to duel and… I hit myself with a spell on accident. ” He swore to himself, making a mental note to scold Gellert later. He was sure the other had known and simply chosen not to warn him.

Aberforth was not so stupid, the explanation his brother gave was much less convincing than the obvious alternative, “Disgusting.” He stuck his tongue out. He did not want to think of his brother snogging anyone, even worse with someone he despised so. His brother could do better, “You could have chosen any other man, why did it have to be him?”

“I told you, it was from a spell!”


End file.
